


The Hazelnut; Reconciliation

by MaximumDefault



Series: HollowHearts and Flowers [4]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enoch messes up, Jacob cries his pretty blue eyes out, M/M, Rebecca Sugar's Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault
Summary: The song belongs to Rebecca Sugar, but damn I love it so much.





	The Hazelnut; Reconciliation

Enoch fucked up. Badly. He didn’t cheat or hit Jacob, but he forgot something. Enoch forgot their anniversary. He didn’t mean to, promise! It's just, he’s been so swamped lately; his Biochem professor wanted his thesis paper by the end of the month, his microbiology professor was killing them all with essay after essay, and his classic literature professor wanted a full analytical paper on The Jungle by Upton Sinclair. Enoch is about fifty/fifty sure his blood is caffeine and 5-hour energy, and maybe a breakfast taco. He’s been holed up in the library in the same clothes for three days straight, and he missed his fucking anniversary.

Jacob had been planning all week for it. He made reservations at Cran, planned a lovely walk at the park when doves would be let go by Hugh and Fiona to make it magical.Olive and Emma warned him about it being overboard and about Enoch’s reaction. Then, Enoch didn’t even show up! Jacob stayed in the booth at Cran from six to nine, humiliated and teary-eyed he walked back to his and Enoch’s empty apartment and went to his room and slept in his make-up and tears. The next morning Enoch found him like that, still in his dress and stale make-up; and his heart hurt. He made Jacob like this, the lovely, always smiling, always laughing and care-free sweetheart laid in tears and depression. Enoch hurt him.

By God, if Enoch wasn’t ready to kill someone.

Enoch had to do something. So he shall.

X

It had taken a while to procure a grand piano and Millard to play it, but he had done it. Jacob hadn’t been speaking to him for quite some time, maybe this could make it better? He had bargained with Emma and Olive to bring Jacob to him, this was a shoot and miss thing he had going on. Enoch was dressed to the nines, a black formal shirt, a suit jacket, black slacks and dress shoes.

He hoped Jacob would feel better, this was going to be a show.

He could hear Olive and Emma, their excited titters and loud whispers, Jacob was slumping behind them, seeming disinterested and sad; then Emma and Olive passed Enoch, and Jacob was forced to see his MIA soulmate. Enoch shuffled foot to foot, and he reached for his love’s hand. Jacob was stunning tonight.

A beautiful print shirt and a pair of khaki pants rolled up and doc martens, Jacob was blushing as Enoch fiddled with his hand.

Enoch took a much needed deep breath, “I’m so sorry love. I’ve been so busy, but it's no excuse for how I’ve been treating you. I neglected you, and I never came home for you, we haven’t had lunch or a date in a long time, but...I really love you, so much. So, I, ah… I wrote you a song...I’ll sing it for you.” Enoch rushed, his ears were burning, oh lord. 

“If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
Like you” [x2]

Jacob gave a hesitant smile, his eyes slowly becoming wet with tears; Enoch really did love him, enough to sing in public.

“I always thought I might be bad  
Now I’m sure that it’s true  
‘cause I think you’re so good  
And I’m nothing like you”

Enoch was fiddling with the end of his sleeve, a nervous habit.

“Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special”

Jacob knew this was why he loved Enoch so damn much, his grumpy medical examiner in the making was a very private person, and here he was, singing in the University Student Union Building, a crowd was already gathering, and Jacob swears he sees Headmistress Peregrine off in the back.

“If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love”

Enoch pulled Jacob closer, and danced, so slowly, one two three, one two three. Front, back, repeat.

“When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Love me like you”

Towards the end, Enoch dipped Jacob and pulled him back up, an apology in his eyes. Jacob smiled, by god how Jacob could knock the air out of Enoch’s lungs with that soft sweet smile, and gently he pecked his boyfriend’s lips. Enoch smiled lopsidedly, Jacob giggled.

“Silly, I’m the one who should be sorry; I shouldn’t’ve been so hurt. You’ve been so busy, and I just…” Jacob sighed, “No. This is all my fault, I’ve been a right cunt recently. I forgot our fucking anniversary.” Enoch looked to the side, thoroughly saddened by his lack of remembrance. Jacob shook his head and pulled Enoch’s face to meet his in a quick two-second kiss, “Hush, we’re both at fault for this.” A cheer rose from the crowd, finally, the campus it-couple settled the fight.


End file.
